Give Him Up!
by Bella and Edward Lover 4ever
Summary: Based on Give Him Up by: Faber Drive. 2 shot. 1st part is Jacob the bad guy and 2nd is Edard. Jake loves Bella and knows Edward is cheating on her what will he do to stop it? 2nd part is the same but with Edward in Jake's shoes. Rated M for language.
1. Trailer

**Hey guys. This is a two shot. It's based on Give Him Up by Faber Drive. The first part is Jacob singing the song and the second one is Edward singing it. **

**Here's the trailer!**

Part 1

Jake is talking to a crying Bella on the phone.

(Shows Bella crying really hard talking to Jacob.)

Jake is really mad on the other side of the phone because he knows where Edward is and what he is doing.

(Shows Edward at the bar with a bunch of girls surrounding him.)

Bella hears the door knob turning and knows it's Edward "coming home from work."

(Edward walks in throws his key on the couch acting innocent.)

Bella runs up to Edward and gives him a kiss on his lips because she misses him.

(Shows them kissing.)

Every single night Edward pretends he's working late while he's actually at the bar.

(Shows Edward at the bar night after night.)

**I think you get the point and the second part is exactly the same but with Edward and Jacob in there places.**


	2. Bella you gotta give Edward up!

**Hey guys, here's the first part with Jacob singing the song.**

**Jake's POV**

Did I really just see that?? Edward with 3 other girls standing around him touching him in just wrong places? Edward's with Bella though. Isn't he? God I have to tell Bella.

The phone was ringing in my ear. "Hello?" a voice answered.

"Hey Bella, It's me Jake."

"Oh hey Jake!" she said suddenly happier. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. Edward has been at work constantly." She sounded worried.

"Right about that Bella..." I couldn't tell her could I?? Ugh so frustrating...

"What is it Jake? You can tell me anything." She said.

"Umm... Edward isn't exactly at work..." I started.

"What do you me- Sorry Jake Edward just got home! I'll call you tomorrow!! Bye!" she hung up on me.

"Bye." I muttered into the phone that no longer had anyone on the other line.

**Bella's POV**

Yes my Edward was home. "Hey hun. How was your day?" I asked.

"Hey babe." He said in a slurry voice. "I'm fine." He threw his keys on the couch.

I walked over to him and kissed him on the lips cause I missed him so much.

**Jake's POV**

I have to tell Bella! Ughh...I walked into the bar yet to see Edward with 3 different girls dancing on the floor. I walked back out not wanting to see anymore of it. I drive to Bella's house instead. I walk up the front door and ring the doorbell. Bella opens the door looking like she's been sitting at home crying all night.

"Hey Jake." She said wiping her eyes.

"Oh my god Bella! Are you ok?" I said rushing to her.

"No not really... I walked in to a bar and I saw Edward there.... with 3 other girls..." Then I remembered what happened earlier tonight.

_Flashback._

_It was Friday night and Alice called me to go hang out with Rose and her. I was all dressed up ready to hit the new bar in town. They picked me up at 8pm and from there it was all downhill. The first thing I saw when I walked into the bar was Edward and some chick grinding on the dance floor. I nudged Alice and said "I don't think this is a good idea." _

_She looked at where I was staring and said. "Oh my God Bella! I'm so sorry! I didn't know you and Edward broke up..."_

_By the way Alice was Edward's cousin and that's where I met Edward._

"_Actually Alice, We never broke up... I think he's cheating on me." I said breaking in to a sob._

"_Oh my god that F***ing bastard!!!" She started stalking over to Edward but I pulled her back. _

"_Alice's it's fine, I'll deal with it later. Can we just please go?" I asked._

"_Ok Bells. Come on Rose." But she was nowhere to be seen. I looked around and I saw that she was going over to Edward._

"_ROSE!!"I called out. She didn't even hear me so Alice and I ran over just in time to stop her._

"_LET ME GO!!! I NEED TO GIVE HIM A PIECE OF MY MIND!!!" She screamed._

"_Rose.... It's ok I'll deal with him later." I said._

"_I DON'T CARE!!!"yelled Rose._

"_Yes but I do. Come on lets go." I said._

_We quickly exited the club with Alice holding on to Rose's hand. They dropped me off at my house and before I got out I said, "Guys I'm so sorry I ruined tonight." _

"_Bella Don't worry you didn't ruin it. The bastard did."Alice said trying to comfort me._

"_Ya! You should've let me kill him." Rose agreed._

"_Ok well I'll see you guys soon." I said._

"_Love you!" Alice and Rose said in unison._

"_Love you guys too." I smiled then ran quickly into the house, closed the door and started crying."_

_End of Flashback._

"Bells I'm soo sorry! I wanted to tell you yesterday but you hung up on me."

"No Jake it's fine. "

Just then Edward stumbles into the house.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?! AND WHY IS SHE CRYING!?!" He yelled.

"WHY DON'T YOU EXPLAIN WHAT YOU'VE BEEN DOING FOR THE LAST 3 MONTHS!!!!" Bella yelled at him.

"Oh my god.... Bella I'm sooo sorry babe. It's been really tough at work."

"You think just because all that stuff has happened you can cheat on me?!?" Bella screamed.

I've never seen her soo mad before.

"Bella..."

"No Edward I don't want to hear it. Get out." She said.

"Bella let me ex-"

"I said GET OUT!!!!" She screamed while tears streamed down her face.

"Ok fine Do I get 5 minutes to pack?" he asked obviously annoyed.

"NO! I'LL THROW IT OUT THE DOOR IN A MINUTE! NOW LEAVE!!!"

"FINE!! I NEVER REALLY LOVED YOU ANYWAY!!!" Edward yelled and stormed out the door.

I run to Bella's side. "I'm so sorry you had to see that."She said.

"Shh.. It's ok Bella. How are you? Are you ok? Do you want me to stay tonight?" I rushed.

"Please Jake? Can you?"

"Of course Bella I will don't worry."

"Thanks... And I think I'll be ok in a little bit."

**3 weeks later**

**Bella's POV**

I picked up the phone and dialled a number that wasn't all that familiar anymore.

"Edward here, how may I help you?"

"Hey Edward... It's Bella."

"What do you want Bitch?"He said with a smirk.

"...I just wanted to say how much I miss you and I still love you after all this... That's all. I live you alone from now on." I just about to hang up.

"Wait Bella... I love you too. I'm sorry about what happened that night and the months before that. I was just really stressed."

"Edward I forgive you for that. I just need to know that everything will be ok."

"Bella everything will be better then ok. I want you back. No, I Need you back."

"Edward you won't believe how many times I've wished for you to say that."

"Can I come to your house right now?"

"Of course!"

"Ok see you in a bit then. Bye"

"Bye Edward."

Did I really just forgive the guy that's been ignoring me for the last month?? Yes Bella you did. You love him.

Edward came through the door and I gave him a kiss. "I missed you soo much! You can move back in whenever you want."

"I love you too Bella.."

**ME POV!!**

Little did she know...

_**This is the game that plays away,  
He's gonna cheat  
Night after night,  
Another girl, another drink  
She doesn't see that she should be with me  
She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up,  
She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up,  
She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up,  
She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up,  
She's gotta give him,  
G-g-g-give him up**_

**Edward's POV**

Haha that bitch thinks I actually love her...

**Jake's POV**

WTF!! DID I REALLY JUST READ A TEXT FROM BELLA THAT HER AND EDWARD ARE BACK TOGHETHER?? OH MY GOD THAT JERK!!!

**Bella's POV**

Finally he's back in my life and it's finally just the way I want it.

**Next day**

**Jake's POV**

I pick up the phone to call Bella once again to tell her that this is a really bad mistake. But something inside me tells me don't do it. She's finally happy, yes but her so called boyfriend is still cheating on her. Nah I better tell her because if she finds out like last time....

The phone sat on my ear ringing... "Hello?" chimed a voice.

"Hey Bells, its Jake."

"Oh, Hey Jake! Did you get my text??" Bella said.

"Ya... About that..." I mumble.

"What is it Jake?" Bella said starting to sound worried.

"Edward...." I take a deep breath. "Is... Cheating on you again.... I saw him at the bar the last 3 nights doing what he did last time. I overheard him talking to one of his co workers and he called you a bitch that doesn't matter. I'm so sorry Bella."

I heard little sobs on the other side of the phone. "I'm so sorry." I said.

"It's fine Jake. He's a big fat idiotic jerk and I'm never going to fall for it ever again, he said he loved me but obliviously not. I should've known." Bella finished breaking into hysterical cries.

"Bella shh.. It's ok. He doesn't deserve you. He's stupid to let something as amazing as you go..." _Should I tell her how if feel? Will she hate me?? _"Bella I gotta go now but if you need anything call me ok?"

"Ok Jake. Thanks for telling me."

"No problem. Feel better soon. Bye." I said before hanging up.

**Bella's POV**

I can't believe that bastard did this to me. I hate him soo much!!! I picked up my phone and dialled his number one last time.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hello Edward." I said putting on my best confident voice.

"Hey Baby, What's up?"

"What's up? What's up?" I asked really angry. "Is that all you can say? Guess what I found out today? YOU LYING FAT ASS CHEATER!!!"

"Bella calm down."

"CALM DOWN!?!?! HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO CALM DOWN AFTER YOU DID THIS TO ME!?!?!? AGAIN!!!!!"

"WELL I WOULDN'T HAVE TO DO THAT IF YOU WOULD JUST LOOSEN UP A LITTLE AND MAKE OUT WITH ME ONCE IN AWHILE!!!" he screeched into the phone.

"WHAT THE F***!! IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK OF RELATIONSHIPS!? THAT ALL THEY ARE GOOD FOR IS HAVING SOMEONE YOU F*** WITH EVERYNIGHT?!?!" I yelled back.

"YES, THAT IS DEFINIELTY WHAT I THINK RELATIONSHIPS SHOULD BE FOR BUT OBVIOUSLY YOU DON'T!!! JUST STAY THE F*** OUT OF MY LIFE AND DON'T EVER CALL ME TO GET BACK TO TOGETHER BECAUSE WE ARE OVER BITCH!!!!" he yelled back.

"Fine then, if that's what you want I'm perfectly happy with it you shallow son of a b*tch! Same goes for you don't call me ever again and certainly don't come over to my house you f***ing. If you want your f***ing stuff back you'll find it in the dumpsters near the park!!" I slammed the phone down. I don't think I ever used that many swear words in my life ever before.

I cried for 2 days straight. I cried myself to sleep, I cried when I woke up, I cried at work, I cried everywhere I went. I wouldn't talk to anyone, I wouldn't eat. But then finally Jake comes to my house to see if everything is ok.

"Hey Bells, Why weren't you answering my calls?"

"Long story..." I said.

"I can listen." Jacob grinned.

"Ok then, you asked for it." I said and started explaining the whole thing. I started crying at the end and Jacob comforted me while I continued with the story.

"And that's it." I concluded with tears in my eyes.

"Bella I'm so sorry, If there is anything I can do for you let me know."

**1 year later...**

**Bella's POV**

Jake and I are dating and he treated me with all the respect a girl could have. I am really happy and in love with Jake but a little part of me still loved Edward. I knew it would go away soon. Edward texted me yesterday and asked me to meet him at the park. I responded with a No and never got a text back from him. Oh did I forget to mention... Jake and I adopted a dog and produced a little monster and are so far a happy family. All I need is an engagement ring now. *laughs* I took up writing on fanfiction and became a successful author trough it. And you want to know what my first book was? Well you just read it.

**Well Bella didn't exactly write this but anyways lol! Hope you guys liked this! Probably one of the longest I've ever written on fanfiction. Love you guys all and I'll get the second part up after Spring Break. :D And if you haven't heard Give Him Up by Faber Drive. You gotta listen to it sometime. Love you guys all!!! Have a great St. Patrick's Day and A great Easter!!!**

**~BRIANNA 3~**

**Lyrics to Give Him Up. Hope you guys can see what parts are the same.**

She's crying  
On the phone  
Everyday, it's the same  
But she'll never know  
He's lying,  
He's not alone  
At the bar, grinding hard,  
With another ho

So wasted,  
He stumbles in  
Throws the keys on the couch,  
Acting innocent,  
She won't ask,  
Where he's been,  
Just wants a kiss from his lips,  
Cause she misses him

All this time, it kills me

This is the game that plays away,  
He's gonna cheat  
Night after night,  
Another girl, another drink  
She doesn't see that she should be with me  
She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up,  
She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up,  
She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up,  
She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up,  
She's gotta give him,  
G-g-g-give him up

He wakes up  
To go to work  
Takes his keys, his cds  
And a Gucci shirt  
He's practised  
And well rehearsed  
Every line by design  
In the mirror first,  
She's dressed up  
It's Friday night  
Sitting home, all alone  
Hoping he's alright,  
He calls her,  
He's working late  
She's never thought that he's got,  
Another dirty date

All this time,  
All this time,  
It kills me

This is the game that plays away,  
He's gonna cheat  
Night after night,  
Another girl, another drink  
She doesn't see that she should be with me  
She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up,  
She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up,  
She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up,  
She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up,  
She's gotta give him,  
G-g-g-give him up

They say come what may,  
But I can't seem to get you off my mind,  
They say come what may,  
But I can't let you fall for every line  
They say come what may,  
But I can't watch while you forgive him,  
Everytime,  
Everytime

This is the game that plays away,  
He's gonna cheat  
Night after night,  
Another girl, another drink  
She doesn't see that she should be with me,  
She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up,  
This is the game that plays away  
He's gonna cheat  
Night after night,  
Another girl, another drink  
She doesn't see that she should be with me,  
She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up  
She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up  
She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up  
She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up  
She's gotta give him,  
G-g-g-give him up.


End file.
